


Sandy's Toxic Friendship

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Sandy's Toxic Friendship [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, Middle School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Spongebob and his friends tried to warn Sandy when her old friend is coming for a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

A 13 year old Sandy Cheeks was riding her bike to St Agnes Middle School and took her helmet off.

Sandy pulled out a pecan pie but a girl walked to her.

A girl mocked "Hey Sandra is that a pie"

"It's not a pie It's a pecan pie my mom made it for me because it's my birthday"

A girl tried to take Sandy's pie but she hears a voice

"Hey leave her alone"

It was a girl around Sandy's age with blonde hair in a ponytail, light brown fur and a beauty mark on her face. She wears a white shirt, pink skirt, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

"Oh yeah or what"

"Or you can't come to my party next week it's like, so sad"

"I'm kidding here"

Lana walked to Sandy

"Sandy I just heard that today is your birthday"

Sandy and Lana squealed until they hears a bell.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy and Lana were in biology class

"Today is your lucky day class because it's sponge dissection day!"

Sandy sees a sponge

Sandy said "Sponges are the worst!"

Lana said "I got this"

Lana cleared her throat

"Aaaah! Blood! I'm gonna be sick!"

"Oh no Sandy would you mind taking Lana to the nurse's office thank you"

Sandy and Lana walked out of biology class.

Sandy said "Uh it went this way"

"Sandy forget school let's celebrate your birthday in style"

"Skipping school I don't know"

"Sandy this is your 13th birthday let's make it in the history of birthdays"

"That's great but my parents are throwing a big party for me"

Balloons transition

A montage begin and end with Sandy and Lana doing bad things.

Balloons transition

Lana and Sandy were drinking smoothies at the cafe but Sandy sees a clock

Sandy said "Oh no it's almost 6 o'l clock I gotta go!"

Lana said "A family party lame it is about clowns and balloon animals!"

Sandy blushed

Lana said "Come on let's get this party train rolling choo choo"

Sandy said "You don't understand I gotta go!"

Lana grew angry

"Oh I see you're a good girl who is going to her mommy and daddy but it maybe fun"

"Actually Lana I-"

Lana ordered "Whoa Sandy this isn't cute we're meeting with Isa right now end of discussion"

Sandy said "Yeah okay"

Sandy and Lana walked out of a cafe.


End file.
